The phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) signaling axis impacts on cancer cell growth, survival, motility, and metabolism, J Clin Oncol 28:1075-1083. The serine-threonine kinase mammalian target of rapamycin (mTor) also plays a major role in the regulation of protein translation, cell growth, and metabolism as well, J Clin Oncol 27:2278-2287. In addition to their physiologic role, several isoforms of the PI3K family are implicated in pathologic processes and diseases. Alterations of the mTor signaling pathway are common in cancer, and thus mTor is being actively pursued as a therapeutic target.
The present invention is based on the discovery of compounds of formula I that surprisingly inhibit the effect of mTor or pi3k/mTor. These are a new class of compounds that have advantageous pharmacological properties of value in the treatment of disease states associated with various cancers, such as: but not limited, tumors of colon, liver, lung, prostate, brain, breast; chronic myelocytic leukemia; macroglobulinemia; myelofibrosis; polycythemia vera; acute lymphoblastic leukemia; and other diseases, such as: but not limited, arthritis; autoimmune disease; bacterial infection; macular degeneration; multiple sclerosis; neurodegenerative.
Examples of compounds that are similar in structure or in kinase inhibition to those of the present invention are disclosed in the following literatures: WO2006122806, WO2008103636, WO2009155527, WO2004048365, WO07044698, and WO07044729.